


Excuses and Third Wheels

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marian Hawke has long had guilty eyes for her sister Bethany, and when she detects her sister’s own bubbling attraction to her husband Sebastian, she enacts a plan that serves as a bridge between those attractions, and gets her what she really wants. Anonymous commission.





	

Sebastian had not been able to stop side-eyeing his wife since the very first moment she asked him to let Bethany join them in their bed. It was more than a little strange to understand, but then, there was a lot about Marian Hawke that had seemed more than a little bit peculiar and he didn't ever fully know what to make of everything she did. She'd charged right through his vows of celibacy and worn him down enough to be the man she needed him to be, unfolding into a creature of raw sexuality their very first night together as she made a man of the former chantry brother. But now she was asking for something even stranger still; to bring her sister in with her. For them to share him.

That Bethany was even eager to do this had been a surprise to him when he watched the Hawke sisters step into the bedroom together, Marian keeping her hands to herself but her fingers tapping against her thigh with far more antsiness than seemed appropriate, Sebastian smirking as he saw the temptation burning across his wife's face. He'd expected the reasons behind what she'd done but he saw them now rather clearly; she'd told him that she had noticed Bethany's attraction to him, and it was certainly true, but there was clearly much, much more to it than Marian had been willing to let on, her own selfish reasons for wanting Bethany in her bed that as much as she was good at lying about, she couldn't hide from Sebastian. He'd come to know her too well and figure out all of her little quirks and tells far more easily than he let on.

"Thank you for having me in your bed," Bethany said, smiling and blushing as she looked about back and forth between her sister and her brother in law, biting her lip as she felt the pressure on her of eyes and expectation; the moment was heavy with something that she wasn't the least bit ready to face, but which she was ready to pretend she did, faking her way through the situation boldly. "I am very honoured to be able to join you two."

"Just you wait," Marian said, stepping forward eagerly and stripping out of her clothes, her sister staring at her scandalized for a moment before starting to follow suit. "You haven't even seen Sebastian without pants yet, the honour is yet to come." Going all out and doing her best to try and make sure this situation was all going to be perfect, Marian was ready to go all out on making it special, licking her lips as she settled down onto the bed and started at his pants, aggressively tugging them down as she leaned in and kissed him eagerly. He replied with attention and fire all his own as his eyes drifted to the mage slowly taking her clothes off, looking absolutely gorgeous.

Bethany was not built like Marian in the least. Marian was a warrior, sometimes veering into the territory of a brute, with a body built on firmness. Her curves were all tempered like steel and every inch of her body exuded a steady strength, one that was perhaps greater than her frame even implied, but which a firm hand pressing her body as her muscles tensed up could not have made more apparent. Bethany stood almost as her opposite; they had the same core frame, the same hips and the same sized breasts, but they could not have seemed further apart. Bethany was soft and lean everywhere, keeping in shape but not pushing her body to develop anything, remaining gentle and smooth, her breasts not quite overshadowed by firm muscle. Tender fingers used to plucking gently at the corners of pages rather than strong arms that had swung a sword for years.

The contrast between the two was a treat for Sebastian's eyes, and as his wife pulled his pants down, the site of the naked Hawke sisters had a very clear and profound effect. His cock rose steadily, and he could not get over the way Bethany let out an excited but nervous gasp at the sight of it, eyes widening as she placed a hand over her mouth, almost having trouble believing what she saw before her. "Right?" Hawke purred, reaching for her sister's wrist and pulling her onto the bed with her. "And to think, a cock this wonderful was being wasted on a vow of chastity." She would never stop teasing him about that, especially not after she had gotten him to break it. "I think I've performed a public service by corrupting him, don't you?"

Down on her hands and knees on the bed, Bethany seemed out of place. Not a nervous wreck, but clearly a little bit off of her ease and out of her comfort zone, not sure what to do in a threesome, especially when that threesome involved her sister, or even how she was going to handle all of the cock before her eyes; Sebastian was gifted, but the excitement quickly turned to worry as she wondered how she would pull it all off. Not that she wouldn't try her damnedest, of course, steadying herself and hunkering down for the worst of what was to come as she licked her lips and joined Marian down at his sides. "So how shall we do this, sister? I'm assuming you know better than I."

There was a loaded bit of accusation in that remark, but not one Hawke shied away from as she reached her fingers tightly around the base of Sebastian's cock and laid a kiss onto the tip. "We'll start slow," she purred, her other hand reaching for the back of Bethany's head and gently guiding her in to join her, all while her eyes stared up eagerly at Sebastian, seeking his approval of the gift she had brought him and the threesome she had made happen. From chastity to a threesome with a pair of sisters, Marian had dragged him down deep, but given the pleasure that had followed every step of the way he hadn't yet found a reason to complain.

Bethany closed her eyes as she laid kisses onto the sides of his cock, moaning softly as she let her fingers brush along his thigh and his shaft, intent on not letting her nervousness ruin the good thing she had going as she leaned forward and got ready for whatever route this was going to take. She trusted Marian to not be leading her astray, intrigued by what she had in mind--because of course Marian had something in mind--and trying to follow her lead as she let her lips and her tongue caress her brother in law's cock. Each pass of her tongue was careful in not meeting Marian's, working down further to keep some space away.

But Marian's tongue was in eager pursuit, having no intention of not sharing a kiss with her dear sister, even if her husband's cock would be in the middle of it. She let Bethany get comfortable with it, but before long she was going in, licking aggressively and letting her tongue drag along a stretch of cock flesh that happened to be partially covered by Bethany's tongue. Marian could feel the immediate warmth burning off of her sister's cheeks as they went a flush, frantic red in response, but the tongue didn't pull away.

The licks turned into kiss, lips halfway pressed against each other and half against the cock, before breaking away and adoring across the cock on their way to coming back and reuniting again. And this time, Bethany was a little more amenable to the contact, the two moaning softly as they shared a kiss on Sebastian's cock. "Bolder than I expected," Bethany admitted, and though she was feeling a little bit uncertain about her ravenous sister and the ways that she so carelessly began to kiss her, she was ready to let it go wherever it went. This was all so new to her, and she wanted to be open to whatever experience followed, even the potentially mildly incestuous ones.

As he watched the two sisters begin to more firmly make out--with his cock between their lips, no less--Sebastian leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head and simply watching. He felt like he should have said something, but he couldn't think of anything to quite suit how perfect this all looked before him, the perfect sight before him. Was it wrong to think that? To actually want to see Marian and Bethany so close and intimate with one another? It didn't much matter either way; he was in too deep to shy away and he was more than happy to commit every last sin his wife dragged him down into, now that she'd broke through his oaths and left him so ready for more.

Once she'd had her taste of Bethany's lips, Marian was ready to ease slightly off of her extreme focus on scratching her incestuous itch. Not entirely, but enough that she could return her attention properly to Sebastian's cock and take his head into her mouth, moaning as she sank forward and rocked her head up and down in an eager motion, almost flaunting the ease with which she could handle his girthy member. Nothing could slow her down as she took it deep in past her lips, moaning and staring with her piercing and firm gaze up at Sebastian. She could see the excitement play across his face, the ways in which he seemed so absolutely elated by the turn of events, and she wanted to cultivate more of that as she pressed forward.

Bethany watched in amazement. "Sister," she gasped, scandalized as she licked up and down Sebastian's base. "You always told me that studying was folly, but it looks like you just had other arts in mind." She closed her eyes, kissing her way down to Sebastian's sac. She doubted she could properly suck on a cock that big but she could at least drag her tongue along his plump balls while Marian handled it.

Marian shifted away a bit to open up access to her husband's nuts, moaning as she pushed further down. Her eyes simply could not keep from the sight of precious, relatively innocent Bethany kissing her husband's sac, and she wanted to see every last second of that wildly raw and lusty sight. She gave a wink of approval to the apostate as the motion and workings of sucking on Sebastien's cock easily sank into something almost automatic and simple for her. It all just came so easily that she could let it take a backseat in her focus and work on pure reflex as she let her thoughts drift to the wonderful sight before her of Bethany hard at work.

Watching in absolute awe, Sebastian groaned, fingers sinking and threading through the black hair of both women as their mouths treated him to something incredible. The combination of the two was driving him mad with excitement, and he couldn't help but pull them in tighter, greedily craving more of the double oral attention that the sisters were so glad to provide.

Marian's oral technique was as rough around the edges as the woman herself, a sloppy and noisy affair that had its own unique kind of charm as her skilled mouth took him down, and despite some messiness and a very wet approach, she knew exactly what she was doing, and the effects it had on Sebastian were incredible. He predictable groaned and squirmed about, twisting beneath her talented and ravenous touch each time she went to suck him down, and she wasn't the least bit afraid to get dirtier, refusing to shy away from letting him peek into her throat for little brief spurts of depth and intensity as she coaxed from him all the sounds that let her know she was doing a good job.

But she couldn't keep all the fun to herself, could she? Marian pulled back eagerly, moaning as she threaded her fingers into Bethany's hair alongside her husband's. "It's your turn," she purred, licking her lips as she stared at the way Bethany soaked in the realization of what was being expected of her with a steady, creeping kind of terror. She wasn't ready for that at all, but words got lost in her throat as she tried to say anything in return. "It's okay, you can handle this. I don't expect you to be deepthroating him down to the base. Just try it out a little bit."

With Marian's touch guiding her with a gentle urging up, Bethany kissed from Sebastian's balls up to the length of his cock, drawing a slow and adoring groan from the man as she brought her kiss up to his tip. She didn't want to shy away from this, and accepting that it was what she was going to have to do, Bethany took her brother in law's cock into her mouth, hardly the strangest thing she'd done as the taste of Marian's lips still lingered on hers.

Bethany was no Marian, that much was obvious. But she wasn't quite some innocent, blushing little slouch either, and though she was a bit intimidated by Sebastian's size, she was determined to do her best one she'd been brought up there. Her lips tightened around his cock head and she pushed down, focusing on a shallow, slower approach that involved plenty more tongue movement, dragging the muscle adoringly around as much as she could get into her mouth, making up for her limitations with more motion; Marian's speed didn't allow for much in the way of fine tongue work like she could bring.

The contrasts were remarkable, and they made Sebastian groan as he felt the difference, taking the pretty mage's mouth and feeling her sucking his cock at all. It was a big enough shock, and one made all the more intense by the way that Marian often turned her gaze to stare at him when she wasn't staring with pride at her sister. The piercing stare was oddly excited and warm given the circumstances, and it did little to shake him as he accepted this bizarre form of pleasure, the utter weirdness of what was happening to her. It was so far removed from anything sensible and he had no idea how he had gone from a chaste man of the Maker to someone who was finding himself as a participant in a threesome with a pair of sisters.

Marian Hawke was a bad influence, and he wondered if he was doing Bethany a disservice by enabling all of this.

"Go on," Marian purred, leaning forward and nibbling on Bethany's ear. "Suck my husband's cock down further. I want to see you take as much as you can. Be bold, be whorish, take it down further. Test yourself." Her fingers danced along Bethany's back, toying with the soft skin as she got closer and closer to the girl with each passing action.

The words sent a shiver up her spine, made Bethany whine as she pressed down, eyes staring meekly up at Sebastian. She continued to hear them all, the little remarks about how cute a cocksucker she was, about how she always knew her little sister had this in her, how much she wanted to put her pretty mouth to work on parts of her too... It was so much all at once, and it drove her thoughts into very unchaste directions as Marian so mercilessly laid into her with all the lewd remarks that she should have been less receptive to than she was, but the words didn't shake from her the creeping excitement that began to take root within her thoughts.

Deeper she took him, emboldened by the words, wanting to impress Marian and Sebastian, wanting to push herself further. She sucked him down steadily, moaning as her head began to rock up and down, and despite her inexperience with his size, her approach was still more refined and elegant, guided by something careful and steady that left Sebastian groaning and quickly coming undone. "Bethany!" he groaned out, his fingers gripping and twisting against the bed sheets he clutched as he came.

The sudden flood of spunk into her mouth caught Bethany off guard, and she didn't know what to do with it. It hit her tongue, the powerful salty flavour igniting her taste buds as she stared in surprise, pulling her head back from around the twitching and spurting member. Cum dripped out the corners of her full mouth and Sebastian's few final shots splattered onto her face. She looked to Marian, wondering if she should spit it out or swallow it, but before she could even think about it, the elder Hawke jumped to action.

Marian pulled her sister in for a kiss, forcing her tongue into Bethany's mouth and stealing some of the cum for herself, moaning as she pressed forward with an eager kind of greed. She wanted that spunk, not necessarily just because it was cum, but especially because it was cum in Bethany's mouth. To engage in the lurid thrill of cum swapping with her dear sister. Fingers tightened against the back of her head as she kept her in place and indulged deep and hungry in her lips, moaning as she went at her.

The sloppy incestuous kiss took Bethany by surprise, but not by very much. She pressed happily into it, not caring about the cum that dripped down from their kiss, spilling from their lips or running down their chin and onto the bed or Sebastian's thigh. It wasn't about saving every drop they could get, and the recklessness did little to change things as they just savoured the closeness of one another. The escalation had been rapid but Bethany accepted it and indulged in Marian's lips as eagerly as she could.

When finally Marian pulled back from the kiss, the crazed look she shot both of them was an intense and shivering one. "Now it's time for you to get fucked," she said happily. "There's no way you're not having a turn with his cock. It's a treat too good for me to deny my dear sister. So come on, climb onto it."There was something oddly gravitating about her even with her lower face dripping with cum, as Bethany discovered to her utter perplexity; this was all so weird and she didn't know in the least bit how to handle any of it, but the words were so authoritative that she couldn't help but be guided up.

Sebastian frowned as he watched Marian guide Bethany up onto his lap reverse cowgirl style, quickly coming to the realization that his wife was greedily keeping the girl to herself as much as possible, all attention so greedily on her that it confirmed this entire threesome was just an excuse to get with her. Not that he entirely minded; what he lost in being able to see Bethany's tits bounce, he gained in just the fact that he was fucking a girl who, if she was anything like her sister, would be incredibly tight on their first time.

Given his wife's proclivities and past, probably even tighter still.

Bethany shifted up into Sebastian's lap, biting her lip as Marian grabbed her hip with one hand and his cock with the other, lining everything up perfectly as she guided her down onto the cock. She steadied herself with deep breaths and sank slowly down under the steady guidance of the loving hand, moaning as she felt the cock head push into her pussy. Only a few inches at first, but already she was whining in delight. "Wow," she panted. "B-big." It was all she could really think to get out as she licked her lips, eyes closing as she slowly rolled her head back and tried her best to savour everything about the feeling that followed.

The fullness was unbelievable. She'd never been opened up quite as much, no man she'd been with as giftedly thick as Sebastian was. And the further down his cock she sank the more she was able to feel it all, the treasured thrill of taking him further and further down, feeling his tip reach deeper into her. Deeper than fingers. Deeper than the last man she'd been with, so far back now she wasn't even sure when that was, but it made her grip tightly onto the shoulders of Marian knelt in front of her as she moaned. The more she felt, the more she wanted, opened up further inward and driven by the steadily building lusts.

As Marian pressed kisses back into her lips, she was delighted to see that her sister was sinking into everything she'd wanted her to. This had all been a bit of a game to her. A game that allowed her now to fondle the tops of Bethany's breasts as she turned Sebastian almost into an afterthought. Not cruelly, but she had just wanted Bethany and saw her sister's growing interest in her husband as a way to get it, one that she couldn't pass up. The opportunity was there and it was too good to ignore. And now, with Bethany surrendering to kiss and cum swapping and every last little fine element of her touch, she was ready to push further and press onward, hotter and firmer with a more hungry approach than ever to what she was going to do.

Once Bethany was nice and settled with Sebastian's cock buried to the hilt inside of her, fuller of dick than she could have ever imagined she would be, she began to rise, pushing herself up and showing a certain special kind of excited carelessness. She couldn't afford to let the fact that she was in over her head slow her down. Not when she felt so horny, pushed into the depths by her sister and not even caring about how much she deserved a thorough tongue lashing for what even she could now tell was an excuse to fuck her.

Well, maybe she would give a tongue lashing after all; just not quite a verbal one.

The fundamentals of riding a cock were the same no matter the size, Bethany decided, and started to rock up and down, her legs settling folded onto either of him to get a nice base going to balance herself out as she rolled her hips, steadily rising and falling atop his cock. Moans bubbled up, rising from Bethany's lips as she settled into a sultry kind of grace, one that enthralled Sebastian as he watched her soft, round ass bouncing delightfully as her hips swayed. It was the kind of thing that left him more than happy with the position choice on second thought, and he couldn't help but reach forward and grab nice, firm handfuls of ass as he squeezed the cheeks firmly.

Marian knew that Bethany was right where she wanted her, and leaned forward excitedly, moaning as she gently guided her legs just a bit further apart. "This is the part where I blow your mind," she moans, leaning forward and pressing her tongue right down onto his sister's clit with a firm push.

Bethany let out a cry of pure delight as she felt it. "Oh, Maker!" This had definitely been Marian's aim all along but there was no way she could ever voice a complaint now; her pussy was stuffed full of cock so much that she was hardly able to believe it all fit, and now, even better, she had that steady attention paid to her clit, so sensitive and lit up that the mere touching of it was enough to make her yell. That was to say nothing of when Hawke began to actually lick her clit, lapping aggressively at the aching nub before dragging her tongue down along her parted pussy lips. Already, Sebastian's cock was nice and slick from just how utterly soaked Bethany's twat had become, and she took great pleasure in licking her sister's nectar off of her husband's cock as she carelessly moved her tongue about, getting plenty of contact onto the labia being parted so wide open.

Getting her pussy licked while she was riding a cock was one of the things that Bethany had never even conceived of before, let alone expected she would do, but Marian was leaning in so aggressively and going at her so eagerly that she accepted it all, rolling with the punches and moaning as she took it all, both hands on her breasts as she touched herself, continuing to ride the meaty cock and letting the pleasure all wear her down steadily. It was so much from all directions but she didn't want to stop yet, not when it felt so fucking good.

With the vocal approval of her actions, Marian threw herself into eating her sister out even harder now, the aggressive fucklicking emboldened by the fact that her sloppily orchestrated plan to hook her sister in to sex with her had been such a wild success that she could go all out, secure in the knowledge the hard part was over. From here, only taking turns using her husband as a glorified sex toy while they enjoyed each others' touch seemed to be the course of action, and her stresses melted quickly away.

"This is right where I want to be," she whined, back arching as she felt the hands still squeezing her perky ass. "Nngh, Sebastian, thank you so much for letting me be with you and Marian tonight, this is the best fuck I've ever had! My sister is right; your cock is too good to be locked away by celibacy."

The word celibacy seemed a hollow, empty joke now to Sebastian as he enjoyed his sister in law's cunt, so far gone now that he didn't care at all what happened or how Marian used him as a way to accentuate her incestuous tryst with Bethany. As long as he got off he was ready for all of it. There was nothing he and Bethany had in common greater now than the depths to which they were dragged down by Marian's depravity.

Sucking gladly on her sister's clit as she fondled her husband's balls, Marian was in heaven. The plan had gone off without a hitch and she couldn't wait for her turn now to get fucked as she watched with envy at the tight hole getting open up and reamed. Only good things were going to come from that night as she kept her adoring attention straight ahead and reckless. This was all so perfect and only getting better for her as she relished in the debuacherous thrills she had set the stage for. That night, her bed was going to play home to utter filth.

"Ah, Marian!" Bethany yelled. "Sebastian!" She didn't know whose name to say first or if to even say both. She didn't know what any proper threesome etiquette was but she no longer cared as she bucked wildly, hips frantic in their needy pursuit of release in those final few shuddering moments before her orgasm. When Bethany came, she came loud and she came hard, screaming and arching her spine back as the pleasure burned through her, the shuddering, electrifying thrills of pure satisfaction leaving her without anything to say or think; all she knew in that moment was pure release.

The sudden tightness clenching around his cock, needily pulsating and begging for his cum, was too much for Sebastian. He was used to Hawke women and their greedy pussies, Marian much the same in her how her body craved cum when she came and needed to be flooded with his spunk, and he was more than happy to oblige, rocking upward into her and grunting as his cock erupted. Hot spurts of thick, creamy spunk pumped right into the aching, ready womb of his sister in law, and he watched the mage twist wildly and gasp in bliss as she was filled. What he didn't see and wished he could see was the crazed look in Marian's eye as he did so, because he knew she was gone now given the way her tongue jumped into action.

Before the cum was even done leaving the tip of her husband's cock, Marian was eager at work at licking it all up, catching the trickling seed leaking from Bethany's pussy. She knew how long her husband's orgasms lasted, and the second his cock was done twitching and throbbing within her sister's twat she was pulling Bethany up off of it, not caring how breathless she was as she began to devour her pussy. Her tongue eagerly mined every last drop of cum she could out of the aching hole, moaning as she greedily went for the direct and shameless contact.

The tongue slithering its way up her now overly sensitive pussy made Bethany moan in delight, twisting happily about as she felt the eager attention bearing down on her. "This is all you wanted from the moment you came up with the idea, wasn't it?" Bethany purred, settling back onto the bed and writhing beside Sebastian as she ran her fingers through Marian's hair. "It was all about the chance to eat his cum out of me. I can see it in your eyes; you have such obvious tells."

Marian didn't deny it or shy away from it, moaning as she pressed her head in tight and continued to lick her core, sucking the cum out of her with a special kind of eagerness, nothing able to stop her now in her frantic pursuit of every drop she could slurp up.

"I don't mind though, this feels so good! But maybe, if you really wanted my head between your legs so bad, you could have just asked for it instead of dragging me and your poor husband along for the ride." Biting down on her lip, Bethany felt a surge of pure sin throb inside of her, and she couldn't believe what she was going to do as she went right past Marian and into Isabela territory. Her legs snapped up, wrapping around Marian's head and locking her in place. "If this is what you want so badly, then you should stay there for a little while. And Sebastian is now free to fuck his frustrations out on you for making him into the third wheel." She turned her head toward her brother in law and purred, "You're welcome," before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian stared speechless at Bethany, who turned on a dime as her sister's little bout of innocence ruining set in deep and hard. It was such a quick transformation from the girl so sweetly crying his name moments early, and he didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't want to argue, quickly slipping into position behind Marian and pushing his cock into her pussy. But Marian had been expecting this, and her eyes sparkled with joy and pride; she knew Bethany had it in her all along, and the vulgar, almost dominant way she seized the moment left the older sister so very pleased. She'd earned Marian's tongue inside of her for as long as she wanted with that one.


End file.
